Rikido Sato
|romaji= Satō Rikidō |alias= |birthday=June 19 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Final Exams Arc) |gender= Male |height= 185 cm (6' 1") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Brown |eye= Black |quirk= Sugar Rush |family= |status= Alive |birthplace = |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 12th |debut= Chapter 8 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = |eng voice = |teams = Team Hagakure|fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Satō Rikidō}}, also known as the Sweets Hero: Sugarman, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Rikido is a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose. His costume consists of a yellow full-body suit, covering the entirety of his body, the only exceptions being the holes around his mouth, each of his eyes, and his hair. He wears white gloves and boots, and a utility belt around his waist, small quantities of sugar stored inside its pouches. Personality Rikido has an interest in sweets and baking, the latter being a useful skill to have due to his Quirk. He is surprisingly talented at making sweets, conquering his classmates with his food. The fact that Rikido was caught off guard by this overly positive reaction suggests that he himself doesn't think much of his own abilities as a confectioner. Abilities Gastronomic Talents: Rikido has great talent in cooking, being able to prepare cakes and other types of sweets. This talent was probably developed due to his quirk needing sugar to be activated. Quirk Sugar Rush (シュガードープ Shugā Dōpu): Rikido's Quirk allows him to increase his strength five-fold, for three minutes, by consuming 10 grams of sugar. For every additional 10 grams of sugar he ingests, he extends the time of increased strength by another three minutes. However, when converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterward. Stats Battles & Events Final Exams Arc *Eijiro Kirishima & Rikido Sato vs. Ken Ishiyama Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise/Round Four Trivia *Rikido's initial design was quite similar to his current one, the only differences being bits of his hero costume and the lack of large lips. *"Sato" is written with the first character of the word for and the second character in the most common Japanese surname , which are homonyms. His given name, translates to "path to power". *Rikido's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 10 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 12th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 12th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *His favourite food is cake. *According to Horikoshi, Rikido's design has an old-era style look. **His appearance is similar to that of Kinnikuman from the manga series . *His hero name, "Sugar Man", is also the name of a Marvel comics villain. *Rikido’s English voice actor, Cris George, also voices Death Arms. References Site Navigation pl: it:Rikido_Sato Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Tottori Category:Transformers